Unexpected News
by Plumeberry
Summary: H/H fanfic till Hermione delivers something unexpected to Harry...(re-written ot some swearing in it plz r+r!!)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, or Ron (tho I wanna), Hermione, or Dudley or anyone else that JK Rowling makes up. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.  
  
Something had happened to Dudley whilst harry had been away at Hogwarts'. Granted, Dudley had finally decided to stick to his diet after (and this was what shocked harry) Dudley had been bullied for being over weight. It wasn't the fact that he wore different clothes or listened to different music, it was the fact that Dudley started being nice to him.   
"Praps this is one of Voldemorts evil plans to get rid of me" but after the 6th year at Hogwarts Voldemort had finally been killed or at least for the time being. His aunt and uncle were still as mean as ever but had finally let Hermione come round. At least she was a part muggle, Harry doubted Uncle Vernon would be glad to see Ron and his family after they destroyed their lounge fireplace. Hermione was the perfect house guest and yet Aunt Petunia still found something wrong with her.  
"Her hair is too messy I was afraid she would knock something over with that head of hers"  
Harry was remembering that day, Hermione was his girlfriend now and they had the most perfect relationship. He didn't tell the Dursleys, they would turn him out of the house if they knew. Harry was just remembering some of the fun times that he and Hermione had when Dudley called him,  
"HARRY! OI HARRY!"  
Tutting to himself, Harry walked out of his room and walked down the stairs to the hall.  
"What Dudley?"  
"Hermione's here,"  
Harry looked so shocked at this sudden arrival that he didn't realise Dudley scuttling off looking embarrassed.  
"Her-Her-Hermione," Harry stuttered, "what are you doing here?"  
"Hello Harry," she said,   
"she never says hello" thought Harry.  
"Harry, can we talk somewhere more private?"  
"Um-yeah come in"  
He lead her up the stairs to his room. Hermione stood in the doorway.  
"Harry…..I don't want to have to tell you this….but it seemed better than you hearing it from Ron or someone…"  
"What?" Harry began to look anxious.  
Hermione stood up straight and cleared her throat.  
"I've met someone else, we-we…well we were never quite right for one another." Her eyes were welling up with tears, but that was nothing compared to what Harry was feeling.  
"Who?" he managed to splutter out.  
Her voice went quieter,   
"Your cousin Harry, Dudley."  
Harry had been in some battles in his days at Hogwarts but nothing could have prepared him for that blow. That was below the belt, that was the reason Dudley became more friendly towards him.  
"Well they do say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Harry snarled at her.  
"Harry, what we had, I don't mean to sound nasty, but it wasn't enough, Dudley can give me more."  
"Just get out bitch!" Harry shouted at her and she turned to leave. He stopped her.  
She turned around expecting hope and instead got,  
"You may as well stay here, I'LL go," and with that he started packing up his trunk,  
Harry had never seen himself act like that before, but how could she have betrayed him like this. He stuffed his robes and fortunately almost everything for his school was already packed. He picked it up and grabbed Hedwig who was enjoying a nice long sleep. He stomped down the stairs and out of the front door passing a surprised looking Dudley. Harry walked down the street and hailed a taxi,  
"Kings Cross please."  
  
Upstairs Hermione began to laugh, it soon became louder.   
"I can't believe he fell for it! My Lord will be so pleased."  
Then Hermione's features started to change. She began to get taller and her laugh got deeper. Then s/he stopped laughing and realised they had begun to change form.  
"Damn! How will I be able to get out of the house like this?" The process of changing was getting faster and so s/he ran down the stairs. Hermione now resembled a man. The man quickly ran down the stairs and through the front door.   
"Damn! I should've had more polyjuice potion. The master will not be pleased with me." The man then pulled his hood up to shield his scar-ridden face. He ran down the street and jumped into a navy blue car.  
"Wormtail! You changed back!" another man said who was sat in the passenger seat.  
"I should have taken more potion," Wormtail grumbled, "but Harry Potter believed every word of what I told him. Did Crabbe manage to follow him?"  
"Yes They're following him now. He seems lost and confused. You are a fine actor!"  
"Thankyou but I think we should be going back to Lord Voldemort" Wormtail said in reply.  
And so the driver pulled out from the curb and drove off.  



End file.
